1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trim panel assembly having an integrated door bumper and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
Trim panel doors have been used- to close openings in vehicles. For instance, trim panel doors have been used to close openings in vehicle storage compartments, ash trays, and cup holders. A quite common example of such a use is the use of a trim panel door, such as a glove box door, to close a glove box opening. A glove box door is typically connected with a housing having an opening. The opening provides access to a glove box compartment. The door when in an open position provides access to the compartment and when closed covers the opening preventing access to the compartment.
To prevent rattling and undesirable noises associated therewith, elastomeric bumpers have been provided, typically placed on the housing perimeter forming the opening. These bumpers are typically separately manufactured and are press-fit into a small opening in the perimeter of the housing. This press fitting provides an extra step and an extra part during the manufacturing process, thus increasing cost and complexity of manufacture.
It would be desirable to provide a trim panel assembly having a door wherein the operability of a bumper is provided without having to provide an added part, such as a press-fit bumper.